A Masquerade Ball
by ItscalledLove
Summary: NaLu story! Natsu is new to the whole royalty thing, and he doesn't want to go to the ball his uncle is hosting. I wonder why? Three to four parts, please read and review! Some GaLe, too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay for NaLu stories! This is two-shot, so get get too excited. Please R&R emphasis on the review part! Check out my other stories! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Natsu wasn't much into masquerade balls. We wasn't much for balls in general. He was perfectly happy to stay in the castle and train with his cousins, or roam the grounds, or even roam the castle, which he wasn't completely acquainted with yet.<p>

So one can imagine his displeasure when his uncle told him it was mandatory for him to go. In all fairness, his cousins had to go too, but still. And his uncle was the King, so… Yeah, he kinda had to go. Even the Queen, who was usually sympathetic, was agreeing with her husband.

"I don't want to go to some ball! They're stuffy and annoying." This was the fourth time Natsu had been complaining to his cousins. Gajeel, who was his age, looked like he wanted to beat him up. Even Wendy, who was a few years younger and much more kind, looked slightly miffed.

"Come on, Natsu, it shouldn't be that bad." Wendy said for the fourth time, but it was apparently going over Natsu's thick head.

"Oh, shut up, Pyro, no one cares about a whiny little brat who doesn't wanna go to a stinkin party."

"What'd you say metal face?"

"What'd you call me, salamander?"

"Guys!" Wendy raised her voice. "If you're going to fight, do it in the training room, and get some actual training. Natsu, if you want to complain that badly, go complain to Erza."

Natsu blanched. Erza was the captain of the royal guard, and even though she was a woman, no one thought that didn't deserve the position. She was also the prince's training officer.

"S-she'd kill me…"

"Serves you right."

"Gajeel!" Wendy said in a threatening voice. Gajeel complied. How ever much he hated his pink-haired cousin, he always listened to his sister. And don't let the cute thing fool you. Wendy was adorable, but very fierce when given the chance.

"I'm going to Grandma Porly's." And with that, she turned swiftly, making her white dress swing with the momentum.

"Good luck to the man that marries her."

"No ones marrying my sister! Not under my watch!" Gajeel landed a punch on Natsu's cheek, which then sent the two into an all out brawl. Lord above help those two.

* * *

><p>This was an outrage. A complete outrage! Not only did he have to go to a ball, he had to wear stuffy clothes. The ones he wore everyday weren't "classy" enough for the King. He made Natsu go to a tailor. A stiff man they called Freed. He had long green hair, and he was very placid when fitting the pink haired boy. Eventually, he had a new outfit, and it was comfortable, but still stiff.<p>

"One few hours, Natsu. You only have to survive for that long." Wendy was trying to comfort her cousin, who was currently fuming in his room. Wendy was sitting on his bed, and Natsu was pacing.

"But Wendy!" He complained, "It's so uniform! So-"

"Not you?" Wendy interrupted. Natsu nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Exactly!" Wendy chuckled slightly and shook her head. "I mean, you get to wear a dress, at least that's flow-y!"

"Excuse me! Chelia and I spent hours trying to pick the perfect dress and mask for me. Not to mention the heels…" Wendy put her head in her hands. "I can hardly walk in them."

"Chelia?"

"My maid, Natsu."

"Oh, right." Natsu still wasn't accustomed to life here. He had his own valet, but he never asked anything of him.

"But really. Don't fret too much. It will all be over soon."

"Yeah, I hope so Wendy."

* * *

><p>Natsu needed to clear his head. He where he always went. The training room. He was flashing a sword back and forth, parry and strike.<p>

"Yo, Pyro!" Natsu stopped, sweat sticking to his brow. He looked up. Usually, anyone who dare address royals in such a casual manner would be put in the stocks. But Gray was Natsu's best friend. They were as close as brothers, despite the fact they never do anything but fight with each other.

"Hey, Ice Princess."

"What are ya training for?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Shouldn't you be helping preparations for the ball?"

"Yeah, but why spend more time doing something I hate?"

Gray shrugged and pulled off his shirt. He picked up a sword.

"Well, might as well do something useful, Pyro." Gray grinned.

Natsu copied his grin. "You're on, Ice Princess!"

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Gajeel! Natsu where are you?" Wendy was searching frantically for her cousins, they only had a ten, twenty minutes before they were to be presented to the crowd anxiously waiting to see them. Everyone had arrived an hour ago, and the number of people was almost overwhelming. Now she just had to find the two boys. She tried the training room, Natsu's room, Gajeel's room, even the Guards Quarters.<p>

Wendy sighed. "Where could those two be?" She muttered.

"You talkin bout me, sis?" Wendy gasped and pivoted. Her brother was standing behind her, donned in his outfit, black over coat with a white sash and lots of gold medals and buttons, black pants and shoes.

"Gajeel! You look great!" He shrugged. His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, a complete difference from his usual unruly style.

"Where's your dress?" Wendy looked at her self. She was in her usual green day dress. She nearly screamed.

"I have to go change!" She screeched. She stopped a passing footman. "Tell my maid, Chelia, to get my dress ready. Now please!" The footman ran in the direction of Wendy's room. "Gajeel, I need you to find Natsu. Quickly!" She walked briskly to her room, reminding herself that princesses do not run. But once she turned the corner, she ran anyway.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Natsu. Wendy's been looking everywhere for you." Gajeel found him fairly quickly in the gardens in the courtyard.<p>

Natsu said nothing.

"Come on, man, we have to go."

"I.."

Gajeel sighed, knowing what he had to do. Natsu was already changed into an outfit almost exactly like his, but a deep maroon red color with a dark blue sash.

"Nothing will happen."

"I know."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know." Natsu crouched down and touched a rose gently. "Roses were her favorite." He stood back up and faced his slightly taller cousin, a look of defiance gracing his face. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"The King and Queen of Fiore, Metalicana and Grandeeney." The pair stepped out, hand in hand, and sat in the two center most chairs on a raised platform in the end of the Grand Ballroom. Everyone bowed.<p>

" Prince Gajeel Redfox." He came out, and stood at his father's right hand, looking rather dashing in his princely getup. Everyone bowed.

"Princess Wendy Marvell." The girl stepped out, and stood at her mother's left side. She was wearing a long white sleeveless dress with many ruffles clearly indicating the layers of the dress. A red bow was situated at her waistline, and a the bottom of her white dress was littered with red spots that looked like rose petals. She had elbow length white gloves on. Her long hair was put into a braided bun of sorts, and it rested calmly atop her head. She smiled sweetly. Everyone bowed.

"Lord Natsu Dragneel." Natsu walked up and stood next to Gajeel, a little behind him, looking very regal. Murmurs spread through the crowd. Natsu tried not to let his body deflate, but it showed enough.

A single blonde the crowd bowed. Natsu was surprised. He couldn't see her face, she was already wearing her mask. One by one, everyone else followed her lead.

Metalicana stood up. "Please, everyone, enjoy whatever we have to offer." He gestured to the orchestra, who began to play. Everyone began mingling, some putting on masks they hadn't previously been wearing. The blonde disappeared into the crowd.

He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. Gajeel had placed his hand there. His cousin held out a mask.

"I knew you'd forget." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks, Gajeel."

The mask was a maroon color, similar to his overcoat. It was a simple shape, but the entire thing looked like scales. When he moved it, the scales shimmered.

"Mine's similar. I asked the townsman to make two, and one in this color." Gajeel pulled on his mask. It was face-fitting, and still scaly looking, but it was silver and looked almost like metal. It shimmered too.

"Thanks, Metal Head!"

"No problem, Fire Brain." Gajeel walked away, down to the the dance floor, and disappeared. Natsu put on his mask. He saw Wendy walk up to him.

"Go. Have fun, Natsu. Don't think about anything else." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks, Wendy." Wendy smiled her dazzling smile and donned her mask. It was extravagant. The base was white and glittery, but on the right side, light red, white and black feathers shot up from the side. It was amazing.

"Let's go, Natsu." She laughed and took his hand and dragged him on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part Two coming out really soon! Stay tuned! Please Please PLEASE review! Check out my other stories!**

**~Marshy Mar Mar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part TWO! YAY FOR NALU! So, you know the drill: READ! FAV! FOLLOW! (and most importantly) REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any little detail of Fairy Tail. (I'm just twisting the characters for my own enjoyment... Mwahahahaha!)**

* * *

><p><em>(Previously:) "Go. Have fun, Natsu. Don't think about anything else." Natsu smiled.<em>

_"Thanks, Wendy." Wendy smiled her dazzling smile and donned her mask. It was extravagant. The base was white and glittery, but on the right side, light red, white and black feathers shot up from the side. It was beautiful._

_"Let's go, Natsu." She laughed and took his hand and dragged him on the floor._

* * *

><p>Natsu was contemplating just leaving. He was absolutely worn out. First off, Wendy had mercilessly dragged him to the dancing and practically forced him to dance with her. Well, that's not entirely true. He actually had a lot of fun dancing with Wendy, swaying out of rhythm with the music and swinging around with no rhyme or reason,considering Natsu was not a very good dancer. Wendy didn't seem to mind.<p>

They stayed that way for a while, before men and tapped him on the shoulder, obviously indicating they wanted to dance with her. He reluctantly let her go, and stood at the side of the hall.

Multiple women had come up to him, and he graciously accepted to dance with them. Most of them were very nice, and he tried to keep up some form of conversation with them, but his heart wasn't into it.

"Natsu!" Wendy voice filled his ears. He turned to see her bound up to him. Her mask was askew, and Natsu laughed. He fixed it for her and she thanked him.

"What's up, Wendy?" She looked at him with expectant eyes. Natsu looked her confused, until his own eyes drifted to the dance floor, seeing everyone walk to a coordinated position.

"No, no, no, no, no way, Wendy."

Wendy pouted, her bottom lip stuck impossibly far out from her chin, and she looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes. Natsu tried his best to fight it, but both knew he could never resist.

"Ugh, fine!" Wendy cheered, and took his arm and pulled him to the middle of the floor.

He should have known that Wendy would have wanted to do this, she loved dancing, but why couldn't she have asked Gajeel. At least he was better at dancing than Natsu was. He got an answer to his question as he looked to his left and a few dancers away saw Gajeel looking very irritated as he was hand in hand with a tall blue haired woman, her hair was tightly curled at the bottom, and she had some sort of bonnet-looking hat on.  
>Natsu swore he'd seen her before. A few seconds later, he recognized her as Juvia, she and Gajeel used to be childhood friends, and she was only one who could beat him up easily.<p>

Natsu's eyes met Gajeel's. Natsu snickered. Gajeel gave him a murderous look.

"Is everyone ready?" The conductor inquired. No sounds of protest were made. The conductor raised his baton, and the orchestra began to play.

All of the ladies curtsied, and all the men bowed. The men offered their hands. The ladies gracefully and gently took them. The actual dance consisted of turning and gentle touches, no real contact except one of each of their hands touching. Their other hands were behind their backs. There were turns and spins making everyone switch partners ever so often.

Sooner than later, Wendy was whisked from Natsu's grasp and into Gajeel's, and Natsu was now hand in hand with Juvia.

"Hey, Juves!" Natsu smiled. Juvia mirrored his action.

"Hello, Natsu. How are you?"

"I'm alright, Juvia. How are you?"

"Juvia is ok. How is Natsu?"

Natsu didn't get to answer that question, as all of the dancers changed partners. Natsu was now with a white haired woman. He could make out blue eyes under her white mask. She had on a lavender purple dress with white ruffles and gloves.

"You look very nice." Natsu turned, leading the woman with him. She blushed.

"Thank you, my lord." He smiled.

"Call me Natsu."

"I am Lisanna." The partners changed again. He tripped. The woman he was supposed to lead straightened him up and twirled. She was blonde. It was the same blonde who had bowed to him earlier.

"Thanks!" She laughed.

"No big deal!" She looked at him. Realization sparked in the fragment of her eyes he could she under her pastel yellow mask. She tensed. "M-my Lord…"

"Call me Natsu, please, I insist." She relaxed a bit, and smiled.

"I'm Lucy."

"My Lady, Lucy. I believe…"

She looked confused. "Yes?"

"You're supposed to let the man lead!" She looked mortified as someone else took her hand and swept her away and disappeared in the swirling heads. Natsu laughed and took another lady's hand.

* * *

><p>He didn't see the blonde, Lucy, until the coordinated dance was over. He found her standing to the side, talking to a short blue haired woman, in an orange dress and an orange headband resting in her hair.<p>

"Levy, he was so dreamy!" Lucy was smiling at her companion, Levy, he presumed.

"Ha, Lu! I think you might be-" Levy was cut off when Lucy practically jumped on her, covering her mouth with her gloved hands.

"Good evening, Ladies." Natsu made himself known, and as Levy turned and saw who it was, she immediately bowed. Lucy soon followed.

"My Lord." They said in unison.

"I told you to call me Natsu. Same goes for you, Miss…"

"Levy!" The blue-haired one squeaked.

"May I have this dance?" He turned to Lucy. She looked at Levy, and some unspoken communication was made that made her turn again and say:

"Yes, of course." Though she glanced at her friend who said:

"I'll be fine, Lu! Go have fun!" She waved to the two and smiled.

Natsu took Lucy's hand and gracefully led her to the dance floor.

"Will you let me lead this time?" He joked. Lucy blushed and giggled.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to deprive the gentleman of the pleasure!" And they danced, surprisingly in-sync with the music.

"I can't dance very well…" Natsu murmured, as half the time he was looking at his feet.

"It's fine, I'm not that good either." Lucy smiled at him. Natsu felt his cheeks light up. Later, he decided, fate was a cruel mistress, as he had just looked up to smile back at her, tripped over her light pink dress, and was sent tumbling on top of her.

"I am so so sorry, Luce!" He paused. "Ah, I mean, I deeply apologize, Miss Lucy." He rolled off of her, and stood, offering his hand to the girl who was still on the floor. She gratefully took it, and he pulled her up.

Everyone at this point was staring at them, and Lucy, deeply embarrassed, ran out of the room. He was about to follow her, when a new set of eyes replaced the chocolate brown ones he had just been gazing into.

"Best to leave her be." It was Levy, she had no mask, so Natsu could she the concern etched on her face. She swiftly took his hand and his shoulder. Even though he was much taller than her, she made it work, and began dancing with him as though nothing had happened.

"But…"

"Don't argue with a lady, Lord Natsu. The lady will always win." She smirked at him.

"I should go after her."

"She won't come back for a while. Unless you really feel the need to apologize." Natsu nodded.

"It was my fault, I tripped."

Levy sighed, but nodded her head once.

"Then go after her." She smiled at him. He was about to go, but he didn't want to leave Levy standing there in the middle of the hall, so he led her to his cousin, who was at the moment, doing nothing.

"Gajeel!" He looked up and grunted. "This is Levy. Dance with her, will you?" Natsu dropped her hand.

"Short thing like that? No thanks." Levy was taken aback, but quickly regained her earlier demeanor and humphed.

"I wouldn't want to dance with a brute, anyway." She turned her back to him. Gajeel smirked and leaned down to face her.

"Ya know, the brute you're talkin to is the prince."

Levy looked absolutely and terribly mortified, and she stuttered as she tried to bow and profusely apologize.

Gajeel laughed heartily. "No need to apologize, Shrimp. I like the fire in your eyes! Come on!" He grabbed her hand, and roughly pulled her to the dance floor. She inevitably struggled against his grasp.

Natsu was long gone at this point, rushed out the door to find the blonde- haired maiden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes there will be a part three. Keep your pants on, you ain't seen nothin yet! PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys!**

**~Marshy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gajevy in this one, I had to add it, how could I not? Please review, and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(Previously:) <em> _Natsu was long gone, rushed out the door to find the blonde-haired maiden._

He couldn't find her. He looked in the courtyard, back in the ballroom, everywhere he could think of. The evening was almost over, most people trickling out of the castle to their individual carriages, the long night finally catching up to them. Natsu didn't know which of the carriages could be hers. He didn't know where she was from. He didn't even know her last name. But he did know there was something there. If just a small thing.

* * *

><p>Gajeel laughed heartily. "No need to apologize, Shrimp. I like the fire in your eyes! Come on!" He grabbed her hand, and roughly pulled her to the dance floor. She inevitably struggled against his grasp.<p>

"The last dance of the night, Ladies and Gentleman." Out of the corner of his eye, Gajeel saw his father extended a hand to his mother. He led her to the center of the ballroom.

The music started, and Gajeel looked down at the small blue-haired woman. Her dress was orange, simple, but pretty. Her hair was as elaborate as it could be, since it was short. She wasn't wearing a mask. But in fairness, Gajeel wasn't wearing his either.

She was trying very hard not to run away as fast as she could.

"Relax, Shrimp, I'm not gonna hurt ya." His tone sounded so casual, Levy was taken aback. Then she was slightly miffed at the 'shrimp' comment.

"I-I apologize for my earlier comment, my Lord…" She murmured. They twirled and spinned, swayed to the slightly faster song the orchestra was playing.

"No need for such formalities. Although, to properly introduce myself, I am Gajeel Redfox. Prince of Fiore."

"Levy McGarden, my Lord." Gajeel raised his studded eyebrows.

"Of the McGarden family? _The _McGarden family? As in Jordan McGarden?"

Levy nodded. "He's my father." The McGarden family was the top supplier of weaponry and metal in the country. Being in the know with that family was a big accomplishment.

Gajeel laughed. "I knew there was something special about you, Shrimp!" Levy blushed.

"Stop calling me Shrimp!" She huffed. "Uh, my Lord."

Gajeel leaned down into her face. They had stopped dancing at this point, the music stopped, and the people trickling out. Levy noticed he was still holding her.

"I'll stop calling you Shrimp, when you stop calling me 'lord'." He smirked.

"Gajeel!" A voice from their left called to him. Said man immediately backed away from her face, and turned to meet the person who called him. It was his father. He could feel Levy stiffen under his hold and tried to struggle free, but he didn't released her, he held onto her hand.

"Father." He nodded.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend here?" Metalicana gestured to Levy.

"This is Levy McGarden. Of the McGarden family." Gajeel announced her. Levy bowed as low she could.

"Arise, Miss McGarden." She complied. "Gajeel, your mother and I are retiring for the night. And Levy, say hello to your father for me." He walked away.

_"Why didn't you let me go when he was making his way over here!?"_ Levy whispered but yelled at the same time. Gajeel shrugged. Levy huffed. Gajeel slipped something into her hand.

"For a Prince, you are no gentleman!" She stalked angrily away from him, not even noticing she was clutching something.

* * *

><p>Lucy was hiding. It wasn't very lady-like of her, but she couldn't help it. Being embarrassed in front of that many people… She shuddered. It was social murder. Lucy let her thoughts drift. They drifted to a certain pink-haired boy, one that made her feel lighter than air. Lucy caught herself blushing. Then her eyes looked downcast. She probably made him worried. He was probably looking for her right now… No, of course he wasn't! He's a lord, nephew to the King! Almost a prince. There's no way he'd waste his time on her. Right?<p>

Lucy's mental rant was cut short, when her best friend stepped into the carriage, eyes and cheeks both ablaze.

"Levy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She snapped. "Everything is just fine and dandy. Let's go please."

Lucy decided not to question it, her friend was impossible like this. She informed the footman driving the carriage to set off. They spent the ride in silence. Lucy noticed Levy clutching something like she was about to break it.

"Levy, what is that, in your hand?" Levy looked down in her hands. Something silver flashed in the moonlight. It was a mask.

* * *

><p>Natsu had spent the rest of the night searching for Lucy, to no avail. He went to bed, sad and empty.<p>

"Good Morning, Nats-" Wendy poked her head through her cousin's door, but was interrupted by him.

"DAMMIT!"

"Natsu!" Wendy disapproved.

"Sorry, Wendy." Natsu sulked.

"What's wrong?" Wendy made his way over to him. He was sitting at his desk, she sat on his bed, next to him.

"I met this girl, last night, but she disappeared before I could get her last name." He plonked his head on the desk.

"I'm sorry Natsu… Gajeel told me that-" Natsu perked up and interrupted her again.

"Gajeel! That's it! He was dancing with Levy, maybe he found something out!" Natsu jumped up and sped out the door.

Wendy was left staring after him, eyes wide and confused. She'd never understand boys.

* * *

><p>Gajeel was staring at a blank sheet of paper. Well blank with two words. '<em>Dear<em>,' and '_Levy_'. He had started out with '_Dear Shrimp_', but figured she'd get mad at him and not bother to reply. Maybe he should just go with '_Levy_'...

"Metal Head!" Gajeel jumped at his cousin's voice, he quickly crumpled up the paper and tossed it into a waste bin.

"What the hell do you want, Salamander?!" He stood up to face his cousin. Natsu grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Did you find out anything about Lucy?" Natsu asked him, urgently.

"Uh, no!"

"Did you find out anything about Levy?"

"Yeah…" Natsu nodded for him to continue. "McGarden. Her last name is McGarden."

"McGarden, McGarden…" He thought. "That's PERFECT!" He raced out of Gajeel's room.

"The hell?" Gajeel stared after him, then sat back down and brought out a fresh piece of paper. '_Levy_' He wrote.

* * *

><p>Levy was trying very hard the past few days to forget about the ball. But that was very hard to do with a constant reminder sitting on her bedroom mantle. Why didn't she just throw the mask away? It's not like it mattered <em>that<em> much to her, right? Ugh, she needed to clear her head.

"Miss, Levy. Your mail, Miss." Her maid came in with a small handful of envelopes.

"Thank you." She took the stack and sat on her bed with her letter opener. The first two were from her friends, Mira and Cana. She set those aside to respond to later. The next two were from her friends-that-were-totally-in-love-with-her, Jet and Droy. She set those aside too. The last didn't have return addresses on the envelope, but one said 'Levy' in scrawly letters, and the other said 'The Lady Levy McGarden' in neat and cursive penmanship. She opened the scrawly one first.

_Dear Levy, _

_I want to know where Lucy went after the ball. If you could tell me where she lives, or her last name, I would very much appreciate it. Thanks,_

_Natsu_

It was obvious that Natsu wrote this very quickly, probably so he could get it out in time. Why Lucy didn't tell him her last name though, she couldn't tell. She put that letter on her desk, so she could write back and tell Lucy.

She opened the other letter. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly was not the letter that fell out of the envelope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, does Gajeel have a crush? Haha! Part four coming soon! Please please review! I love you guys!  
><strong>

**~MARSHYYYYY**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh boy. Here we go. This chapter is told through little tidbits of info. It may be confusing, I'm sorry. I tried to make it as clear as possible. **

**Disclaimer: Sighs. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**(I really want you to review. If you don't... _I will find you..._)**

* * *

><p><em>Lord Natsu<em>

_I do not know why Lucy did not tell you her last name, nor her residence. Lucy is a Heartfilia. She and I became the closest of friends when we were small. The McGarden family works in close relations with the Heartfilia's, we are the top supplier of metals, Jude Heartfilia builds railways made of, metal. _

_I do believe that Lucy would very much like to receive a letter from you, or maybe you could take a trip to the Heartfilia estate?_

_But caution to the wind, Natsu. Lucy's father can be gruff, and rather cold. Do not let him keep you from seeing Lucy, do you understand me?_

_With love, _

_Your new friend,_

_Levy McGarden_

* * *

><p>Natsu received this letter a few days after he sent his. He liked Levy. He was happy to be friends with her. But that first paragraph threw him for a loop. Heartfilia… His father actually knew Layla Heartfilia, and from what his little boy mind could remember, Jude was a good man.<p>

Natsu didn't want to waste time writing a thank you to Levy, he'd do it later. He wanted to write to Lucy.

* * *

><p><em>Prince Gajeel, <em>

_I must be honest and say, I was not expecting to receive a letter from you. I was not expecting to receive anything from you. Yes, I still have your mask. I don't think I can find an envelope big enough to send it to you. _

_I had a good time at the ball, you must thank your father for me. Despite my sore feet and pinched toes, I did have fun dancing with you. _

_I also received a small note from your cousin, Natsu, asking about my friend Lucy. I think he likes her._

_Thank you, for all of the kind things you said in your letter, and your apology is more then accepted. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon, _

_Levy McGarden_

* * *

><p>"Princess, there is someone to see you at the front hall." Lucy looked up from her desk, she was about to read a letter from Levy. Her maid, Virgo, popped her head through Lucy's door.<p>

"Thank you, Virgo. I'll be right there. And stop calling me 'princess'!" Lucy stood up, and almost fell over, her feet were so _sore_. She righted herself on the edge of her desk, but her thigh hit the edge and she fell anyway.

"Ow…" Lucy murmured. She pulled up her dress. Already, and ugly bruise was forming mid-thigh. She sighed.

* * *

><p>"She will be right down, lord Natsu." The strange and stoic maid that had showed him into the front room bowed and left as quickly as she had come. He turned around the room, rocking back and forth on his feet. The mansion was huge, although not as big as the castle he lived in.<p>

Natsu heard footsteps behind him, or rather, high heels, clicking down the grand staircase. He turned, even though he knew who it was.

"Lord Natsu?" Lucy Heartfilia looked stunned, shocked even. Natsu grinned.

"Hey Luce!"

Lucy stuttered at blushed at the informality. "W-whatever are you doing here?" She asked.

Natsu took three long strides and almost crushed the blonde girl in a large hug. "You disappeared on me at the ball, without telling me your name. I missed you!"

Lucy blushed and gently pushed the taller man away. "Why go through all the trouble to see me?" She asked. Natsu was shocked to see that she was genuinely confused.

"What do you mean? Didn't you have fun with me at the ball?" Lucy looked at him, still puzzled. "Lucy?"  
>She seemed to snap out of a daydream. "No, no, of course I did! I did, I truly loved being in your company, my lord." She smiled at him. Natsu took her hands in his.<p>

"What did I say? I must insist you call me Natsu. Please."

Lucy smiled and squeezed his hands. He squeezed back. "Thank you, Natsu."

* * *

><p>Levy was less than excited when she received an invitation to a formal dinner. <em>With the royal family.<em>

It had been weeks, almost two months, after the night of the ball. Levy had exchanged a few letters with Natsu, mostly talking about Lucy, or recent books they had read. Levy was absolutely positive that Natsu was head over heels for Lucy, and a quick conversation with her blonde friend confirmed that she felt the same way.

Levy had also exchanged letters with the Prince. Gajeel. She even met with him, multiple times. They went for walks around the castle or the McGarden grounds, had a few picnics. She had to admit it, the Prince was quite the charmer.

Not that she _liked_ him. He was far too gruff, and muscular. And handsome. And…. Oh boy.

The day she received the invitation, she almost fainted. No, she most definitely _not_ excited. She was nervous. She was going to have dinner with the King and Queen of Fiore. And the Prince and Princess. And Lord Natsu. Levy really didn't want to decline, but she didn't want to go by herself. Luckily, she didn't have to.

Lucy came by the day after she received the fancy paper with fancy lettering . Her friend had practically screamed as soon as they were in the privacy of Levy's room. While her friend was ecstatic, Levy was trying not to throw up. What if she made a fool of herself? What if she made an inappropriate comment, or offended them somehow? What if….

What if nothing bad happened, and she hit it off with the royal family? What if they asked to come back? What if…

* * *

><p>Something was up. Wendy could tell. It wasn't the fact that her brother and cousin were acting strangely jumpy recently, or that they jumped up when the post arrived. Or even that they spent half of their time cooped up in their rooms. Wendy could tell something was up when her father told her to dress nicely for dinner this evening. When she asked why, he merely said that they were having company. Natsu and Gajeel had spent the entire afternoon in their rooms, and when Wendy finally went to check what was up, she was permanently scarred. Gajeel was trying to choose what to wear. Like a girl. His outfits were laid out on his bed, and he kept holding them up to himself and looking in the mirror. But what made it worse, what that her brother, the <em>prince<em>, who rarely showed _any _emotion, was _singing to himself._ It really freaked Wendy out.

Natsu was doing the exact same thing, minus the singing. She thought she heard him humming though…..

It had to be a girl. It _had _to be. Wendy tried to think really really hard, but she couldn't think of anyone her brother or cousin could be courting. She had to get to the bottom of this, before dinner. She had to get some background info on whomever was coming that put her family in such a strange state.

She'd figure it out. She already had Chelia looking through her brother's trash.

* * *

><p>Gajeel was in a very good mood when he went to eat lunch. He a received a letter from Levy saying that she would be honored to attended the dinner. She would be arriving with Lucy later that evening.<p>

He made his way back to his room, passing Natsu on the way. He had a grin on his face as well. Gajeel took this to mean Lucy had written to him, accepting. Gajeel entered his room to find a girl there. A young girl. With pink hair, in a maids uniform. Her back was to him, she hadn't noticed he entered the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She squeaked and turned around.

"G-gathering clothes to wash, your highness." She stuttered. There was a pile of his dirty clothes in her arms. Something was off though. She wouldn't look him in the eye, and she was shuffling on her feet. Gajeel suddenly recognized her as Wendy's lady's maid. Why she was in his room….

"E-excuse me, your highness. I have more chores to get to." She moved to walk past him, and Gajeel let her, though he was watching her retreating back very carefully. He made a mental note to ask Wendy what her maid was doing in her room.

* * *

><p>"I knew it! Thank you, Chelia, you're the best!" Wendy jumped up and down when she saw the papers her maid had smuggled from her brother's room. Wendy hugged her, and Chelia blushed.<p>

"It was nothing ma'am. I was glad to be of assistance!" She smiled.

"Now… How to use this to my advantage…" Wendy mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Levy were on their way to the castle. Levy was wringing her hands nervously together, not speaking, just staring out the window.<p>

"Levy, don't be nervous. Everything will be fine."

"Lucy! Everything will not be fine. Its the _King and Queen_. Dinner with them! Not to mention Gajeel and Lord Natsu…"

"Oh, so he's not _Prince_ Gajeel, anymore, eh? You're on a first name basis without titles?"

"Lucy, that's not funny. And, I suppose. Yes. We are on 'no titles allowed' relationship. We're good friends now, I guess…"

"Natsu and I have been on a no title basis for a while. Get with the times, Levy."

"Lucy! For shame! You and Lord Natsu have been… say together, for a while now."

"I guess. He hasn't said anything that suggests he wants to, well, move forward."

"I understand. Same with Gajeel."

"So you _do_ like him!"

"Hush Lu!"

"We're here, madams."

"Oh no…" Levy murmured.

Lucy squealed in excitement.

"Oh, yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. Chapter four. So, I will only have at most three more chapters, two at the least. Please review. PLEASE! Love you all!  
><strong>

**~Marshy**


End file.
